marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Oscorp Industries (Earth-120703)
| Last = | Quotation = I stared Oscorp because, I looked at the world and said: "We can do better, we have to". | Speaker = Norman Osborn | HistoryText ='Oscorp Industries' is a multi-national corporation that was founded by the wealthy scientist Norman Osborn. The company typically deals with experimental science, military research and cross-species genetics.. The company's official website holds information regarding their previous attempt to cure the cross-species breakout in the New York, which Spider-Man actually stopped. The Amazing Spider-Man When Oscorp scientist Dr. Curtis Connors used lizard DNA to try and regrow his missing arm, the serum took over, turning him into a giant lizard whenever he injected himself with the serum. He tried to use a piece of equipment called the Ganali Device to spread this serum all over New York, turning everyone it touched into lizards just like himself. Luckily, he was stopped by Spider-Man before he could spread the serum across the city. Much of Oscorp Tower was destroyed during his rampage. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Oscorp electrician Max Dillon was placing a large wire into a vent when it suddenly malfunctioned and electrocuted him. He fell through several platforms into a tank full of genetically altered electric eels. They stung him multiple times until the tank shattered. Max emerged with blue, glowing skin. He had been turned into a living electrical capacitor. Donning himself Electro, he stumbled out of Oscorp into the streets. Oscorp Tower Oscorp Tower is the colossal skyscraper that stands as headquarters for the industry. It is unique in design and resembles Oscorp's latest technology. Inside holds many fancy rooms and facilities; its work areas, where loyal employees and even interns can concentrate on their research, its robotics lab department, cross-species facilities, homerooms, the BioLab and security areas. The robotics lab department was previously owned by Dr. Alistaire Smythe until his death. Now, the lab is off limits until further notice. The cross-species facilities are located in few places within Oscorp, and are all in ruins as of now since the horrific outbreak; tubes shattered, doors ripped open, walls torn down, etc. Because of this (and the fact that there still may be some type of virus lurking in these rooms), all areas regarding cross-species genetics work is off limits. Oscorp's homerooms can be found in most places throughout the tower, and they are used for relaxation, breaks and lessons. It is unsurprising to see many employees walking within these rooms. During the breakout, many of these rooms would be used as quarantine to shield off any unsuspecting cross-species. Next, the BioLab was made for research on multiple things regarding Oscorp scientists' work, but during the infection, the Lab was used as a quarantine zone to help cure the virus and save the city. And lastly, if any Oscorp Guards were in the tower, they would be in the security areas, guarding the company's most cherished information found through terminal consoles. It would be very hard to make the slightest movement past these Guards to acquire what they're guarding; that is, of course, except for Peter Parker. Atop the tower lies the company's tallest satellite antenna and is used for contacting many of Oscorp's other facility buildings. However, the antenna was collapsed since the fight between Spider-Man and the monstrous Lizard. And, since the breakout, much of the tower is in ruin. However, Oscorp architects are hard on working to rebuilding this memorable tower. Oscorp Archives This building is the factory in which some of Oscorp's creations are made, but it holds much more than just that. All of Oscorp's thrown-away research has been sent here to be completely obliterated, such as Connors' research data tablet in which Spider-Man had to find in order to help with the ending of the cross-species breakout. This is also where Spider-Man met famous Channel 3 News reporter Whitney Chang. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Goblin Glider; Pumpkin Bombs | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Companies